<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex is the best medicine by Magicalmanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159778">Sex is the best medicine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda'>Magicalmanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie explains consent, M/M, Other, Rimming, Smut, healing through sex, injured venom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie finds Venom after the rocket explosion but his symbiote is weak. Venom needs healing from an odd source (Eddie's orgasms)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex is the best medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not very knowledgeable of the comics but I think it's canon that Venom can get the nutrients he needs by making Eddie orgasm?? That's pretty much the basis of this whole fic, so enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie sat on the shore for a long time, hoping Venom was still alive and would float back to him. Anne found him eventually and sat with him until the sun came up.  </p><p>“I guess they’re gone,” Eddie sighed. “They saved my life.” Anne patted his shoulder awkwardly. They left the beach, with one last look at the water and headed back to their respective apartments. Eddie ate half a bag of tater tots and collapsed onto his bed, ready to sleep the day away.  </p><p>He woke from a violent nightmare a few hours later. Riot was ripping Venom away from him and forcing Eddie to watch as Venom burned alive. Eddie rubbed at his eyes and got up. He stopped in to see Mrs. Chen and then headed back down to the beach. There were still reporters and cop cars at the Life Foundation, but Eddie ignored them in favor of scanning the water. He was walking down the shore, his shoes filling with sand, when he saw a group of kids poking at something, probably just seaweed, but Eddie headed over to them anyway.  </p><p>“What is it?” one asked, he was prodding a lump gently with a stick.  </p><p>“It moved!” another one shrieked. Between their skinny legs, Eddie saw a dark stringy lump.  </p><p>“Hey kids, whatcha got there?” Eddie asked from a few feet away. Some of them looked at him with suspicion, but one little boy piped up.  </p><p>“A sea monster!” he exclaimed happily, stepping back so Eddie could see. It was a lump of black goo, tendrils reaching out weakly. Eddie almost collapsed. He staggered towards Venom, some of the kids skittering away from him.  </p><p>“Wanna see something cool?” Eddie asked. He didn’t want for an answer before laying a palm out for Venom to touch. The black tendrils wrapped around his fingers immediately and started to disappear under his skin. The kids shrieked with excitement or fear, Eddie didn’t care, Venom was coming back to him. Soon enough the symbiote was nestled behind Eddie’s breast bone and grains of sand were left on his palm. The kids left, moving onto something more exciting, as Eddie folded his hands over his chest.  </p><p>“Venom?” he whispered.  </p><p>“Food,” a raspy voice said. It was Venom’s voice, but terribly weak.  </p><p>“Okay,” Eddie said, moving immediately. “I got you now, it’s okay.”  </p><p>Thankfully the Asian markets were close to the beach. Eddie quickly went into one and bought half a dozen live squids, eating them right there at the register. The old man he had paid looked at him briefly but didn’t seem to care. Eddie went to the next store and did the same thing. After the third store, Eddie didn’t even notice the taste.  </p><p>He hit a grocery store near his apartment and picked up a cheap steak.  </p><p>“How are you doing?” Eddie whispered while he was in the aisles.  </p><p>“Water,” Venom said. Eddie strode quickly to the checkout and grabbed a water from the fridge by the register. He downed half of it before putting it on the belt with the steak.  </p><p>“More,” Venom said, he sounded angry. Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed another bottle.  </p><p>“We have water at home,” Eddie mumbled once he was back on the street.  </p><p>“Drink,” Venom commanded and Eddie fished out the half-empty bottle.  </p><p>Venom forced Eddie into bed as soon as he had downed the raw steak. Eddie complied without arguing, tired himself.  </p><p>When he woke up it was dark, very dark. Middle of the night Eddie guessed.  </p><p>“Venom?” Eddies whispered.  </p><p>“We are here,” Venom said. Their voice was much stronger, almost back to normal.  </p><p>“Need anything?”  </p><p>“Food” Venom growled.  </p><p>“What would you like? Human?”  </p><p>“No, still too weak. Tater tots.”  </p><p>“Of course.” Eddie cooked up a whole bag. It took a few tray loads, but that was okay because Eddie ate as the others cooked.  </p><p>“Chocolate,” Venom demanded.  </p><p>“We’ll have to go to the store,” Eddie said, his voice apologetic. Venom hummed, a deep growling sound.  </p><p>“No.” Eddie felt his body jerk without his permission, Venom moving him back towards his bed.  </p><p>“More sleep?” Eddie asked as he was put under the covers.  </p><p>“No. We need oxytocin.”  </p><p>“What?”  </p><p>“Oxytocin,” Venom said bluntly before Eddie felt him slithering into his skull. He was about to comment but suddenly his heart was racing and his dick was stirring.  </p><p>“V-Venom, what, what?”  </p><p>“Oxytocin. We need to climax.” Eddie’s dick pulsed in his boxers and it suddenly became hard to breathe.  </p><p>“Stop,” he gasped. “Stop, Venom you can’t do this.” Venom manifested a head out of Eddie’s stomach, looking down at their host with narrowed eyes.  </p><p>“Why,” they said. It was technically a question but it came out harsh and flat. Eddie took a steadying breath, his heart rate returning to normal now that Venom wasn’t toying with his hormones.  </p><p>“You can’t force people to do that, that’s really bad okay?” Venom rippled above him, as if impatient.  </p><p>“We will weaken without oxytocin,” Venom said. “We need to climax.”  </p><p>“I promise, we will, can I just- let me get there okay?”  </p><p>“Fine,” Venom grunted and slunk back under Eddie’s skin. “Be quick.” Eddie kept his snippy comment to himself and rubbed a hand down his chest, conjuring up images from the last porno he’d watched, it had been a while. A few images of Venom’s muscles or long tongue popped into his head and Eddie was irritated to feel his pulse quicken with arousal.  </p><p>“Cut that out,” Eddie said sternly.  </p><p>“We aren’t doing anything,” Venom said calmly. Eddie just humphed and brought his hand to his face, letting his tongue wet his palm. He wrapped it around the base of his cock and started to stroke. It was still too dry but Eddie didn’t dare stop to get lube. Something rolled in his stomach and then a huge wet tongue was lapping over his hand where it was wrapped around his dick. Eddie jolted.  </p><p>“V!” he admonished.  </p><p>“Are we not allowed to help either?” Venom asked smugly, already knowing the answer. V was in his head, of course they saw what Eddie needed to get off.  </p><p>“Just, a little warning next time.” Now with an easy glide, Eddie tipped his head back and let himself relax into the sensation. It was quiet for a few minutes and Eddie was able to focus on making himself feel good. He could never forget that Venom was there but it was a close thing when he had something around his dick for the first time in weeks.  </p><p>“Eddie,” Venom said softly. Eddie hummed back in response, a question without words. “We would like to help more.”  </p><p>“Not going fast enough for you huh?” Eddie teased easily; his eyes still closed.  </p><p>“We did not say that,” Venom said and they sounded a little hurt.  </p><p>“Okay, can you touch my nipples?” Eddie asked. “Lightly at first.” Eddie felt his shirt ruffle and then two small points of cool putty were closing over his nipples and pushing small circles into them. Eddie made an appreciative sound closer to moan than he liked.  </p><p>“That’s good V,” he panted. “A little harder now.” While Venom began to gently pinch his nipples, Eddie’s mind wandered to what that huge tongue would feel like licking up and down his chest. Teasing his nipples then lapping at his neck, curling around an ear.  </p><p>“Is that what you want Eddie?” Venom growled.  </p><p>“Y-yes,” Eddie gasped. Two arm-like tendrils removed his shirt and then Venom’s tongue was spanning the length of his chest. The contrast of the warm muscle and the chilled skin where the saliva cooled had Eddie’s back arching, his balls tightening. Venom growled right into Eddie’s ear, rocketing the human right up to the edge.  </p><p>“V,” Eddie whined as the tongue retreated from his sensitive skin. Eddie felt Venom seep out from his hips and then that long firm tongue <i>slurped<i> over his hole and Eddie came like a gunshot. He’s pretty sure he screamed.  </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he blinked back into awareness Venom had formed a mass on his chest, just enough to form eyes to stare at Eddie’s slackened face.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Feel better?” Eddie asked. Venom hummed.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes,” they said into Eddie’s brain. “Almost healed. One more time.” It took Eddie a second to grasp what they meant, but by that time Venom was already snaking tendrils down into Eddie’s boxers.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh fuck V,” he panted. “Just, just give me a second to recover.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Anything for you Eddie.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>